


Wherever You Are, There I Am

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Toliver, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are, There I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you have left for the series.
> 
> As promised, here is the fic devoted to Toliver and their relationship. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> This series isn't told in chronological order - we will hop around in time. This fic begins with Tommy and Oliver as infants and ends six months after the events of Part 3.
> 
> While this is a Smoaking Billionaires story, this fic is mostly about Tommy and Oliver. 
> 
> There is smut below. There is violence towards a child in this fic.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Tommy cannot remember a time before Oliver Queen. He has been a constant in his life from the moment he came home from the hospital. There is a photograph in Tommy's baby book from the day he came home from the hospital, in it he is in his crib alongside a two week old Oliver. Rebecca Merlyn and Moira Queen were pregnant together and they had due dates two weeks apart. His mom had some medical complications which resulted in Tommy being born twelve weeks early.  He spent the first two months of his life hooked up to machines as he fought to stay alive. Oliver was also born early too, but far less dramatically. The Queen heir arrived two weeks early on the day Tommy was originally supposed to be born. Tommy came home from the hospital on Oliver's actual due date, almost a full two weeks after Oliver went home.

Oliver's birth was the only time in his life he'd ever arrived anywhere early and Tommy was convinced he did it just so he could maintain a perfect record of being first at everything, starting with coming home from the hospital. Oliver was the first to walk and talk, he was the first to ride a bike, kiss a girl, get drunk, shave, get a blow job, lose his virginity, reach six feet, get arrested, get thrown out of school, die and come back from the dead. It often felt like Tommy had spent his whole life running after Oliver, but now that they're together, he wonders if he's been looking at it wrong. Maybe Oliver has spent his whole life trying to get Tommy to chase him.

Tommy's mom died when he was seven and his dad had stuck around for six months before disappearing for four years. He was left in the custody of various live-in housekeepers who made sure he was fed and clothed. A law firm was hired to manage the household finances. Once a week a lawyer came to see Tommy and ask him if he was doing his homework and if he needed anything. Tommy suspected the lawyer hadn't been asked to do this by Malcolm, but was doing it out of genuine concern.

One night, when Felicity was lying naked in his arms with Oliver sound asleep next to him, she'd asked why Malcolm hadn't just enrolled him in a boarding school. It had been a question he'd asked his father hundreds of times and had only ever received a response of a heated glare or his retreating back. He told Felicity what he believed the answer to be, his dad didn't care enough to even consider what might be in Tommy's best interest. It was the one act of parental neglect that Tommy was actually grateful for. If his dad had sent him, he would've been separated from Oliver and a life without Oliver, that was unimaginable.

 

Tommy and Oliver's school was hosting a seventh grade fall semi formal at the Fairmont Hotel. It was all that their classmates talked about. Everyone was obsessed with who was going with whom. When Tommy invited Melanie Delaney to the dance she told him that she didn't like him like that. He decided he was going to stay home. "Brittany Adams asked me if you're planning on going to the dance," Tommy handed Oliver a controller to the Nintendo.

Oliver took a drink of his soda and inserted a game, "What did you tell her?"

"Why? Do you want to go with her?" Tommy tried not to seem too curious. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Oliver liking Brittany made his chest tighten - kind of like it did whenever he thought of his mom.

Oliver shrugged, "She's all right, I guess." The game began and Oliver's car pulled ahead.

"I told her that I'm not your social secretary," Tommy teased as he gleefully ran Oliver's car into a guardrail.

"I told you, she's my mother's social secretary, not mine." Oliver steered his car back onto the track.

The best thing about teasing Oliver was how easy he was to rile, "All I know is that when I called earlier, Raisa told me that she had to check with Ms. Daniels to see if you were available to come over today."

Ignoring Tommy's goading, "Carter told Max that he kissed Melanie after soccer practice." Oliver crashed his car heading into a curve, "Fuck."

"Bullshit," Tommy said as he leaned towards Oliver as he took his car around a curve, "she's way too good for that asshole."

"No, you're too good for Melanie." Oliver dropped his controller when he crashed and used up the last of his lives, "Do you think I should ask Brittany? Are you going to ask someone else?"

"I don't like anyone else," Tommy lied. There were a couple of other girls he liked but he was afraid that they'd reject him too. "Do you want to ask Brittany?" Tommy risked a sideways glance at Oliver to catch his reaction.

Oliver crinkled his nose, "I don't know. What if she wants to kiss?"

Tommy would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't taking another curve, Oliver could be dense, "You kiss her."

Oliver paused the game, "What if I'm bad at it?"

"What if you're good at it?" Tommy resumed the game.

"How will I know until it's too late?" Oliver sounded uncharacteristically insecure, "I don't want her telling people I'm bad at it."

"So practice on someone," sometimes Tommy wondered how Oliver was ever able to function without him. All the girls at school had a crush on Oliver so there were plenty of willing candidates to practice with.

"Like who?" Oliver asked sincerely.

"How about your social secretary?" Tommy failed at keeping a straight face.

Oliver punched Tommy in the arm, "You're an asshole."

Tommy's car crashed, "Hey, come on." Once his car was back underway he returned to Oliver's earlier question, "Okay. Who do you want to practice on?"

"It has to be someone who will never tell anyone," Oliver reasoned.

Tommy laughed, "Well, that eliminates every girl we know."

Oliver paused the game, "You think I should kiss a guy?"

"No, I didn't say that," Tommy hadn't meant a guy, he hadn't even considered it. He figured Ollie could ask a girl who didn't go to their school.

Oliver was quiet as he stared at Tommy. He tilted his head to the side, "We could practice."

"You, you want to kiss me?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I don't want to kiss you, but if we're not any good no one will know but each other and I won't tell."

Tommy thought about it. Boys weren't supposed to kiss, not if they liked girls and they liked girls. Kissing Oliver could be dangerous, if his dad found out he would be really pissed. He was about to say no, but the look on Oliver's face was vulnerable and Tommy didn't want to hurt him. Oliver was his best friend and was asking for help, besides, it wasn't like he couldn't use the practice too, "Okay."

"Okay?" Oliver raised a lone eyebrow.

Tommy shrugged, "Yeah, it makes sense. No one will know but us."

Oliver put down his controller and wiped his palms on his jeans, "We don't tell anyone."

If any of the guys at school found out they kissed, they'd never hear the end of it - name calling, fighting - their lives would be a living hell. Tommy made a cross over his heart, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Oliver licked his lips and leaned in with his eyes closed. Tommy watched Oliver as his lips inched closer. He was mesmerized by the thick blond eyelashes that rested against the top of Oliver's cheeks. Tommy closed the final distance and his lips landed softly against Oliver's. They roughly moved their lips against one another. He could feel Oliver's braces beneath his lips and pulled back when he remembered a story he overheard in the cafeteria about two people who got their braces stuck together while kissing. He wondered if that were even possible.

"How was it?" Oliver's cheeks were flushed.

Tommy shrugged, it hadn't really felt like anything. If this was kissing, he didn't know what the big deal was, "I don't know. I've never kissed anyone on the lips before."

Oliver's eyes lost focus as if he were trying to remember something, "In the movies they open their mouths and use their tongues."

Oliver was right, no one on TV kissed with their mouths closed, "Okay, let's try again."

Oliver was less hesitant in his approach. He placed a hand on Tommy' s knee and pressed his lips against Tommy's. He closed his eyes again but his brow was furrowed in concentration. Oliver's tongue licked against his lips and Tommy's mouth opened in surprise. Oliver sucked on his top lip and then his warm wet tongue slipped into his mouth. The sensation of Oliver's tongue licking against his sent a jolt straight to his groin. Oliver's eyes flew open and he stared at Tommy as he continued to kiss him.  "Better?" He was slightly out of breath when he pulled away.

Tommy wiped his hand across his mouth and then pushed Oliver's shoulder, needing some distance. The kiss had been wet and he could taste what they'd had for lunch, but he'd felt something unexpected when Oliver' s tongue was inside his mouth - he wasn't sure what it was, but if felt good, really good. He wanted to kiss Oliver again, but he knew he shouldn't want that, "I think you should practice on Brittany. Let her taste your pizza breath"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, well, she smells a lot better than you." Oliver picked the controller back up and started a new game, "Tommy, I'm not going to the dance if you're not going."

"Yeah?" Tommy's face lit up with a smile.

Oliver shrugged, "It won't be any fun if you're not there."

 

The first time Malcolm struck Tommy, he was eleven. His dad hadn't even been home a week and lashed out when Tommy asked one too many questions about where he'd been.  Tommy didn't tell anyone, not even Ollie. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Malcolm didn't hit Tommy with any frequency, but he hit him enough for him to live in fear of it. He never knew what would set his dad off - one question wrong on a test - not making eye contact with a business associate - asking if he could get a dog - asking about his mom - missing a goal in soccer - leaving his shoes in front of the TV. Malcolm never lost control and he never left a mark or touched his face until Tommy turned 15. Tommy didn't think it was possible for his dad to know, but the escalation in his dad's beatings seemed to coincide with the start of the wet dreams Tommy had begun to have about Ollie. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside of both of them and Malcolm's slaps had turned into punches. Purple bruises would blossom on his face and he'd be forced to make up stories about boxing lessons or fights in parks with random muggers or public school kids. Only Oliver knew the truth. His friend had gone as far as telling his parents and when Robert had shown up at school and demanded to know who'd given him the black-eye, Tommy had lied and said it was from the boyfriend of some girl he'd flirted with at the movies. Tommy didn't speak to Oliver for a week. After that, Oliver never mentioned Tommy's bruises to his parents again.

Tommy was on his way to a party to meet Oliver when Malcolm had arrived unexpectedly at home. It had been three months since he'd seen or even heard from his dad. Malcolm hadn't been home for his son's sixteenth birthday, instead Robert had taken Oliver and Tommy to Morrello's for dinner. When they returned to the Queen mansion, Thea was sitting in the passenger seat of a red Porsche convertible with a large white bow on the hood - a gift from Robert and Moira. Robert had given Tommy a hug and told him that the car was a gift so he could come over whenever he wanted. The car became a bit of a sore point when Oliver turned sixteen and he was told by Robert that he wouldn't be getting a car until he turned eighteen.

When Malcolm had opened the front door, his presence was unwelcomed as much as it was unexpected. Tommy had tried to move past him with the barest of acknowledgments, "Dad."

Malcolm's hand flew out and gripped Tommy's bicep like a vice, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out,"  Tommy's eyes remained fix on his dad's shiny black shoes.

His dad's grip tightened, "I can see that, where?"

"To a party," Tommy didn't bother trying to pull from his dad's grip, he just hoped he'd get bored and leave him go.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Malcolm grabbed Tommy's chin and forced him to look up, "I asked, where are you going?"

"Why? You don't give a shit." He knew it was going to happen before the words had finished leaving his mouth. Malcolm's fist landed hard against his jaw and Tommy fell to the ground. His father's shoe connected with his ribs and Tommy covered his head and curled into a fetal position in an attempt to protect himself. Malcolm bent over and pulled Tommy to his feet by his shirt collar and when his fist connected with his face again Tommy knew his eye would be swollen shut by morning.

His dad let go and he sank to the floor, "You're weak. The only reason people invite you to their parties is because of my money. It's only a matter of time before Oliver Queen realizes that you're pathetic and not worth his time."

Something inside Tommy snapped and he launched himself at his dad. Malcolm was caught off guard and stumbled before he began to land blows against Tommy in a hail of fury. Tommy thought there was a chance he was going to die and a small part of him felt relief - but then he thought of Ollie and Thea and knew he couldn't give up, so with all of the strength and force he could muster, he pushed against his dad, "Stop, dad. Stop."

Malcolm was breathless, his ever immaculate hair was a mess and his suit was disheveled. He looked at Tommy like he didn't recognize him before he straightened his tie and walked away. Tommy scrambled off the floor and out the front door without looking back.

He didn't remember how he'd gotten to the party, but he knew he'd gone for one purpose - he needed Ollie. Max Fuller's house was dark as Tommy staggered through the downstairs looking for his friend. A sea of drunk and high teenagers made his forward progress slow. No one seemed to be paying attention to him or his appearance as he shoved his way through the crowd. At one point, someone pushed a pill into his hand and a red cup. He swallowed the pill and the contents of the cup, not caring what either were. He made his way out to the backyard where he saw Ollie making out with Laurel Lance and he was hit with a wave of jealousy. Tommy suddenly felt stupid coming to the party looking for Ollie, his friend had probably been too interested in getting into girlfriend's pants to even notice he hadn't arrived.

Tommy had just stepped back through the sliding doors and into the Fuller's kitchen when Oliver's hand grabbed hold of his arm, "Tommy, where have you been?"

"Leave me alone," Tommy kept his back to Ollie as he easily pulled free of his friend's grip.

Ollie, who, after a recent growth spurt, now stood a head taller than him, easily stepped around him and blocked his path, "Jesus Christ," Ollie hissed as he took in Tommy's appearance, "what the fuck did he do to you?"

Oliver didn't wait for a response, he pulled Tommy through the kitchen by the sleeve of his shirt, grabbed a dish towel and filled it with ice. He led Tommy by the hand to a small bathroom and leaned Tommy against the wall. Oliver's hand flashed out and pounded against the door, "Get the fuck out," he shouted as he continued to pound on the door. Two girls giggled as they drunkenly stumbled out the door. Oliver took hold of Tommy, "Come on," and pulled him inside the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed the noise of the party faded away. "Fuck, Tommy," Oliver gently lowered Tommy onto the sink. He put the towel filled with ice down and grabbed a fancy hand towel with little embroidered flowers. Oliver turned the taps on and soaked the towel. He gently moved Tommy's hair out of his eyes, "Everything is going to be okay." Tenderly, Oliver began to wipe the blood from Tommy's face, "You're going to come home with me tonight. You're never going back to that fucking house."

Tommy watched Oliver through his one open eye. Oliver's eyes were dilated from whatever drugs he'd taken and his hands shook slightly as he wrung out the bloody towel. Tommy could smell beer on his breath and the scent of his aftershave. There were a few whiskers on his throat that he'd missed while shaving. Oliver's presence surrounded him and he suddenly felt safe. The adrenalin seemed to leave his body all at once. Whatever Tommy had swallowed was starting to take effect and he felt like he was floating. Oliver's gentle fingers stroking lightly over his face was overwhelming and he began to cry.

"It's all right, buddy. You're safe. You're all right," Oliver continued to clean Tommy's face. He put down the hand towel that was now covered in Tommy's blood and picked up the ice, "Here, hold this," Oliver placed the ice over Tommy's eye and moved Tommy's hand to hold it, "I'm going to get you some more ice for your jaw."

Tommy grabbed Oliver's hand, "Don't, don't leave me."

Oliver squeezed Tommy's fingers, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

Tommy pulled his hand away, regaining some of his composure, "I'm sorry, I ruined your night with Laurel."

Oliver shrugged, "Ah, that's all right." Someone pounded on the door, "Occupied," Oliver shouted.

Tommy shifted on the counter in an attempt to get more comfortable and let out a little yelp when his side protested. He dropped the ice into the sink and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Fuck," he panted through the pain.

Oliver's hands slid down Tommy's arms and gently moved them to his sides. He lifted the hem of Tommy's shirt up and sucked in a sharp breath, "Motherfucker." Oliver's fingers trailed along the purple that had exploded along Tommy's ribs and back, "I'm going to kill him." Oliver pulled away, "I'm going to fucking end him."

Fear flooded Tommy. He knew that Oliver was more than capable of confronting Malcolm, but he knew his dad wouldn't hesitate from hurting him, "Don't, you'll just make it worse."

Oliver dropped his forehead on top of Tommy's head, "What the hell happened tonight?"

"I don't know. He wasn't supposed to even be home. He got mad that I was going out and I," Tommy's voice cracked, "why doesn't he love me?"

"Fuck man, I don't know, he's just an asshole," Oliver's arms circled Tommy.

Tommy rested his head against Oliver's chest, "I don't understand why he hates me. Am I that hard to love? Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Oliver pulled back so he could look at Tommy, "Don't be an idiot. Thea loves you. I love you."

Tommy couldn't stop the snort of disbelief, "Right."

Oliver's hand cupped his uninjured cheek, his thumb trailing against his lip, "I do love you, Tommy Merlyn."

Oliver's lips brushed softly against Tommy's, whose eyes closed with the sensation. Oliver was slow and gentle as he sucked Tommy's lower lip into his mouth. Oliver moved between Tommy's legs and placed his hands on Tommy's hips. He tilted Tommy's head back to deepen the kiss. The moment Oliver's tongue swept into his mouth, Tommy's hands fisted in his shirt to pull his friend closer. Time seemed to stop and all of the pain that had been throbbing through his body was replaced with a spreading warmth. Tommy sucked on Oliver's tongue and was rewarded with a soft moan.

They only pulled apart when someone pounded on the bathroom door. "Go the fuck away," Oliver shouted to the door, "occupied."

Tommy started to laugh, "You swear too much when you're high."

Oliver grinned, "Everyone's a motherfucking critic." He picked up the towel filled with ice and placed it back over Tommy's eyes. "Come on, let's go home."

"What about Laurel?" Tommy stood up on wobbly legs.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist, "She drove herself, she'll be fine. Keys?"

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Porsche, but pulled them back at the last second. Oliver had only gotten his license the week before, "Not a scratch, Ollie."

Oliver took the keys with a huge smile, "Not a scratch."

When Oliver reached for the doorknob, Tommy's hand flexed on Oliver's waist, "Thanks, Ollie, for everything."

Oliver tightened his grip around Tommy, "Don't mention it, buddy. Let's go home."

Tommy's heart sank a little as they pushed their way back through the crowded party as he realized that what Ollie was really asking him not to mention was the kiss.

 

The first time Tommy slept with Laurel it was two years after the Gambit went down and six months after he'd returned from Hong Kong believing, for the first time, that Oliver was truly dead. Tommy had been out drinking after a particularly ugly fight with his father about his future. Tommy had received admission to business school, but he wanted to eventually go into business for himself. Malcolm wanted Tommy to join Merlyn Global, which was the very last thing Tommy wanted. He'd been sitting at a bar surrounded by beautiful women and all he could think about was Oliver and how much he desperately needed to talk to him and how his best friend was somewhere on the bottom of the ocean floor and that he'd never see him or touch him or hear his laugh again. The loneliness and grief was crushing him and he couldn't breathe.

He hadn't gone to Laurel's with a plan to have sex with her, he just wanted to be with someone who knew Ollie, even if she hated him. If it had been earlier in the day and he'd been sober, he would've taken Thea shopping and then to a movie, but it was one in the morning and Laurel was the only person he could think of who might understand.

He wasn't quite sure how they ended up in bed, but after, Laurel held him as he sobbed and told her about Hong Kong. He wasn't proud of himself for blubbering, but once he stopped crying he felt better than he had in a long time. She didn't make him leave, she let him spend the night wrapped in her arms. She made him bacon and eggs for breakfast and they agreed that it could never happen again, but it did, again and again and again. Each time they told each other it would be the last time, but they eventually stopped believing it. Each time it happened, they started hating themselves a little less and liking each other a little more.

Laurel graduated from law school and returned to Starling City. Tommy got his MBA and chose to stay in Starling in order to stay close to Thea and Laurel, not that he'd admit it. They saw each other all of the time, but they weren't dating, just fucking. Except, it didn't feel like they were just fucking. She was the first person he talked to every morning and the last person he spoke to at night. She became his best friend and the most important person in his life. He knew how she took her coffee and what toppings she liked on her pizza. They talked about their moms and he complained about his father while she worried about hers. He knew that she dreamed about Sara and that she blamed herself for her sister's death.  He also knew that even though she was furious with Oliver, she still loved him.

He often wondered if they were using one another as a way to keep Oliver with them. Laurel wasn't the first woman they'd both had sex with, but it was the first time he felt like Oliver was in the bed with him. He remembered an English lecture he'd gone to in college about Dracula. The lecture was on homoeroticism in Victorian literature and the professor was arguing that Dracula and Harker were having an affair, but instead of giving in to their homosexual desires they exchanged bodily fluids through the socially acceptable heterosexual option of Mina. He bought a copy of Dracula and reread it. He didn't sleep with Laurel again for three months.

 

It had been five months since Laurel's funeral and the last time he saw Oliver. Even though he'd been on the other side of the world, Oliver's presence had been with him the whole time. Some of it was due to Thea and Moira, but mostly it was because of Felicity. He was finally able to see Oliver through a fresh set of eyes and most of his anger died away as he worked with Felicity to keep Queen Consolidated afloat. By the time he sent Felicity and Dig after Oliver to bring him home, Tommy had actually wanted to see Oliver.

"What's going on between you and Felicity?" Oliver said in lieu of a greeting.

Tommy opened his front door wider, "Hi, buddy, nice to see you too. Come on in."

Oliver grimaced as he walked past Tommy, "I've been gone five months and now suddenly you're best friends?"

Tommy counted to three before responding, "I don't owe you any explanations and neither does she."

Oliver folded his arms across his chest, accentuating his biceps, "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Did you ask her that?" Tommy snapped.

A look of shock crossed Oliver's face, "Of course not."

Tommy tried and failed to keep the snark from his tone, "At least your time away hasn't turned you into a complete moron even if you're still a top shelf asshole. Felicity and I didn't suddenly become friends. She came to me for help. I helped her. We became friends. We aren't sleeping together."

Oliver's voice dropped an octave and became more gravelly, "I don't want you messing with her. She deserves better than you using her to take revenge on me."

Everyone had a breaking point and Tommy reached his, "Fuck you, Ollie. I would never sleep with Felicity just to punish you. Not everything in this world revolves around you and you don't get to lecture me about what anyone deserves. I'm not the one who took off after Laurel died. I'm not the one who took off and left his mother rotting in jail, left his sister in a million kinds of pain or left a multi-billion dollar corporation vulnerable to a hostile takeover."

Oliver's arms dropped to his sides, "You're all better off without me."

"Then why'd you come back?" Tommy shouted.

"Because you," Oliver pointed an accusing finger, "sent them after me."

He wanted to deny it, but he'd been the one that insisted it was time for Oliver to end his self-imposed exile, "You're needed here."

Oliver's hands clenched at his sides, "You were doing fine without me."

"Except, as much as I might wish it, I'm not a Queen. Moira isn't my mom, Thea isn't my sister and QC isn't my kingdom. They all need you," Tommy said more gently than Oliver deserved.

"She's dead because of me," Oliver's eyes filled with tears.

Enough people were taking the blame on behalf of his bastard of a father, he wasn't going to allow Oliver to punish himself for something he did everything in his power to stop, "She's dead because of my father. My father killed her and five hundred other people. If it weren't for you, a whole lot more would be dead." Oliver sat down on the sofa. Tommy sat on the coffee table and faced Oliver, "Don't you think I wanted to run away and hide too?"

Oliver looked wounded by Tommy's words, "I didn't run away and hide."

"No? Then what do you call it?" Tommy waited for an answer that he knew wasn't coming. "You changed a lot in the five years you were away, but some things stayed the same. You're still a fucking coward. Whenever things get tough or a little too real you run away instead of facing the truth and its consequences. You might think I'm still some kind of joke - a spoiled rich kid who parties too hard and doesn't care about anyone but himself, but I haven't been that guy since Thea called to tell me that you were dead. When I found out you were the Hood, you asked me to see you as you are now and accept you - well, that's a two way street. I haven't been the screw up you seem to think I am in a long time, now, I'm the guy who stays and cleans up your messes."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," tears fell from Oliver's eyes, "I know how much you loved her and I fucked everything up for you."

For seven years he watched Laurel and Oliver make one terrible decision after another. When Oliver and Laurel slept together after Tommy broke up with Laurel, he shouldn't have been surprised that they had immediately fallen back into bad habits, "You and Laurel were always toxic together. You brought out the worst in each other."

Oliver dropped his head to stare at his feet, "You brought out the best in each other and  I was too self-absorbed to see it."

"Why?' Tommy's voice cracked. "Why did you sleep with her? You weren't in love with her anymore and you knew I was," Tommy surprised himself with his own question. He'd broken up with Laurel because he was afraid that she'd choose Oliver over him and he didn't want to be the one left, again. Over the summer he'd realized that by breaking up with Laurel he'd practically forced them together.

Oliver winced, "Because if Laurel and I weren't meant to be together, then what was it all for?"

Tommy shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand."

"My dad and Sara's deaths," Oliver had to swallow a sob, "they died for nothing if Laurel didn't love me."

"That makes no sense," Tommy leaned closer to Oliver.

"I know -  but I convinced myself that if Laurel forgave me and we ended up together then it was okay that I lived." Oliver's fists clenched against his thighs, his blue eyes filled with tears, "Tommy, I'm so angry with her. I shouldn't be angry with her for dying."

Tommy laughed bitterly, "Angry, try furious. She was so stubborn and always worried about everybody else before herself. She promised me she'd stay out of the Glades and she went to CNRI anyway. She told me she loved me and then she died."

Oliver moved closer to Tommy, "Did you really forgive her for what we did?"

"Of course I did," Tommy smiled sadly, "I loved her."

"Will you ever forgive me?" Oliver's voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tommy wiped the tears from his own eyes, "God help me, I love you too."

Oliver pulled Tommy into a tight hug. Oliver turned his face into Tommy's neck, "Thank you."

 

Tommy opened his front door to find Oliver standing with a six pack of beer. It had been twenty-four hours since Tommy had kissed Felicity and Oliver at Verdant. Tommy was pretty surprised to see his friend, he'd half expected to find out that Ollie had run away, again. Oliver smiled tentatively, "I thought we could use a drink."

"Sure, come on in. I was just watching TV." Tommy grabbed a bottle opener before he joined Oliver on the sofa. He opened a bottle for each of them and held one out for Oliver.

Oliver took a drink and watched Tommy do the same. They sat in silence as they both polished off their bottle. Oliver spoke first, "I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

Tommy jumped right in, "Are you in love with Felicity?"

"Yes, " Oliver responded without hesitation. "Are you?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation in Tommy's response either.

Oliver put his bottle onto the coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands, "What do we do now?"

"We let her choose," Tommy put his bottle down, "we don't have any other choice."

Oliver looked up, "And what happens to us when she chooses?"

"One of us is going to hurt for a while, but we'll figure it out." Tommy placed his hand between Oliver's shoulder blades, "She might not choose either one of us."

"She is pretty smart," Oliver agreed.

Tommy laughed, "She's a real honest to God genius. I'm lucky she talks so much, otherwise she'd realize that I'm an absolute moron."

Oliver opened another bottle of beer for himself and Tommy, "She realizes it. She reminds me whenever she can that I'm an idiot. Did you know she hacked my school records? She probably did the same with yours."

"Then I have nothing to worry about, I got decent grades in school. Unlike yours, when my dad threatened to kill me if I didn't get A's, he actually meant it." Tommy took a drink of beer when Oliver grimaced. Malcolm hurting Tommy was never a topic Oliver had ever been comfortable joking about.

Oliver picked at the label on his bottle, "Why'd you tell Felicity that we kissed?"

Tommy shook his head, "Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent on why I did. I think, I wanted to shock her, get her a little flustered."

Oliver looked genuinely worried, "How did she take it?"

"She was shocked a little, but she quickly recovered." Tommy grinned as he remembered what Felicity had said, "She told me the thought of us kissing was hot."

Oliver leaned back on the sofa and laughed, "She wouldn't have said that if she saw us at Melanie's junior year pool party."

Tommy groaned as he sank back into the sofa. "You puked all over my shoes."

Oliver turned to look at Tommy, "It was a pretty great kiss right until I puked."

Tommy nodded, "It was." He placed his hand against Oliver's face.

Oliver placed his hand against Tommy's throat, his thumb pulling on his lower lip. Tommy grabbed the front of Oliver's shirt and pulled him towards him. The kiss was tentative at first, as if they were both afraid the other would pull away. Tommy pulled on Oliver's bottom lip with his teeth before he sucked it into his mouth. Oliver's kiss went from timid to all-consuming. It wasn't the kind of wet and sloppy kiss they shared as horny teenagers. They were men now, who both knew how to give pleasure and take what they wanted. Each pulled out all of their tricks as their tongues mapped one another. Oliver lowered Tommy onto his back, "Is this okay?"

Tommy was unable to find the words to describe what he was feeling. It was more than okay. It felt right. He nodded, "Yeah."

Oliver began to kiss Tommy's neck. The stubble from his scruffy beard created an interesting sensation in contrast to the softness of Oliver's lips. Tommy's hands slid beneath Oliver's henley and caressed his back over the t-shirt he had on. Tommy could feel Oliver's erection rubbing against his own creating a delicious friction. He was twenty eight years old and he was dry humping his best friend like they were fifteen, "Ollie," Tommy groaned as Oliver sucked on the sensitive skin of his throat. Tommy moved his hands to Oliver's shoulder and gently pushed on him, "Oliver, wait."

Oliver pushed up so he was hovering over Tommy. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were dilated. He moved onto his knees and sat on his heels. Tommy sat up and folded his legs so his shins were resting against Oliver's knees.

"Fuck, what am I doing?" Oliver dragged his hands over his face, "I'm in love with Felicity."

Tommy placed his hands on Oliver's thighs, "I know. I am too."

Oliver looked at Tommy, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. Finishing something we started when we were twelve or starting something we never gave a chance to before," Tommy, suddenly self conscious, returned his hands to his lap.

"You're the only guy I've ever kissed. I love women. I love having sex with women." Oliver was looking to Tommy like he'd have all the answers.

"So do I." Tommy took a deep breath, "but you're not the only guy I've ever kissed."

Oliver appeared stunned, "I'm not?"

"There was a guy in college, Jason," Tommy wasn't quite sure what he should tell Oliver. "It was right before graduation, we got drunk, we kissed, we gave each other blow jobs. Once we graduated, I never saw him again." He couldn't bring himself to tell Oliver that he was drunk enough to allow himself to believe that it was Oliver's mouth wrapped around him.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?" Oliver placed a hand on Tommy's leg.

Tommy squeezed Oliver's hand, "I don't know. You were going through some stuff with Laurel, had gotten expelled from another school and I didn't want to pile on. I mean, what was I supposed to say? _Hey, buddy, I got sucked off by another dude and then I sucked him off and I'm conflicted about what that means_."

"Were you conflicted?" Oliver's thumb rubbed against Tommy's shin.

Tommy laughed, "I had no idea what was going on with me."

Oliver tilted his head, "What was it like? Being with a guy?"

"Well, the sensation is a bit different. Bigger hands, bigger mouth. He was also much more familiar with the equipment," Tommy could feel himself blushing, "it was good, but it was different."

"I like kissing you and I like being touched by you, but I'm in love with Felicity." Oliver sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something.

"Why does love have to be a zero sum game?" Tommy took Oliver's hands in his, "We both have feelings for Felicity, and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for both of us. There is obviously something between the two of us and Felicity told us last night she was turned on by us. Why don't we talk to her about it?"

Oliver shook his head in confusion, "Talk to her about what?"

Tommy hesitated because he wasn't sure where the idea came from and he wasn't sure how Oliver would take it - it was definitely one of his crazier ideas, "About the possibility of the three of us."

Oliver looked confused, "You want us to both date her and each other? I get Felicity on Mondays and Tuesdays, you get her Wednesdays and Thursdays, we get each other Fridays and Saturdays and we all sleep alone on Sundays? I don't think that's going to work."

Tommy shook his head, "No, that's not what I mean. I want the three of us to try being together."

Oliver eyes opened wide as he understood what was being suggested, "You want us all to have sex with one another -  at the same time?"

"I'm not exactly sure about the logistics of it, but, yes, the three of us together - in a relationship. Why do any of us have to choose? Why can't the three of us love one another?" Tommy kissed Oliver, "I don't want to stop kissing you or Felicity. Why can't we all get want we want?"

Oliver sat silently unmoving for several minutes before he nodded, "Okay, let's talk to Felicity."

 

"Tommy," Oliver shouted as he slammed the door behind him, "Tommy, are you here?"

Tommy was sitting alone in the dark of his living room, staring at the Starling City skyline. It had been six weeks since Tommy and Oliver had taken Felicity to Morrello's and their relationship had been going surprisingly well. Tommy should've known that being happy was too good to be true and that he was living on borrowed time before something horrible happened.

 Oliver knelt down in front of Tommy, his hands skimming over his arms, torso and legs as if he were checking for an injury. "I told you he wasn't dead," Tommy voice was raw.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver's hands continued to trail across Tommy's body.

Tommy laughed, "He's only capable of hurting me."

Oliver took Tommy's face between his hands, "Did he lay his hands on you?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, he didn't touch me."

"Malcolm left Starling. I watched him get on a plane and I watched it take off. I told him that if he ever comes near you or Thea again that I will cut off his fucking head to make sure he's really dead." Oliver kissed Tommy's lips, "I promise you, he will never ever hurt you again."

Tommy's hands tightened around Oliver's biceps, "How pathetic am I? I'm a grown man whose terrified of his own father and needs his boyfriend to protect him."

"I'll always protect you and you should be afraid of him," Oliver's hands cupped Tommy's face, "Tommy, listen to me. Malcolm is a dangerous man who was trained by very dangerous people. I don't want you or Thea anywhere near him. "

"Why didn't I shoot him the night of the earthquake? He was right in front of me and I knew that he was a monster, but I couldn't pull the trigger." Tommy swallowed a sob, "Thea's in danger now because I couldn't kill him then."

"Hey, listen to me," Oliver tightened his fingers that cupped Tommy's jaw. "You didn't pull that trigger because you aren't a killer and he is your dad. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know what it feels like when you're responsible for taking someone's life. I never want that for you."

Tommy sat up, "Felicity. Does she know? Is she safe?" Felicity had flown to Las Vegas the day before because her mom had been admitted to the hospital with a gall bladder attack. His father hadn't mentioned Felicity, but that didn't mean he didn't know she was important to him.

Oliver ran a hand through Tommy's hair, "Relax, she's fine. I spoke to her on my ride over.  Donna's surgery is tomorrow. Felicity is going to hire a nurse to stay with her mom once she's released from the hospital. She'll be home in two days."

Tommy started patting his pockets looking for his cell, "No, I don't want her to come home for me. She should stay with her mom."

Oliver captured Tommy's hands with his own, "We'll talk to her tomorrow. She's just worried about you, but I did promise her that I would take care of you."

"How's Thea?" Tommy suddenly felt like a heel for not immediately asking after their sister.

"She's with Roy, being taken care of," Oliver practically growled.

Tommy groaned, "I so want to hate that guy."

Oliver's lips twitched into a small smile, "Tell me about it."

"Hey, at least you got to shoot him. Tell me that felt good," Tommy grinned.

Oliver broke into a huge smile, "It felt so good."

Tommy laughed, "I will have to live vicariously through you."

"What do you need? Are you hungry? I can cook or get takeout," Oliver moved to stand up, but Tommy held tightly to his hand.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not hungry right now."

Oliver's thumb rubbed against the back of Tommy's hand, "I can make tea. Do you want tea?"

"Ollie, I just want you to sit with me," Tommy tugged Oliver closer.

Oliver shrugged out of his brown leather jacket. He sat down next to Tommy and put his arm around his shoulder, "I can do that."

Tommy rested his head against Oliver's chest and focused his attention on the sensation of Oliver's fingers running through his hair. Oliver's other hand  had been holding Tommy's arm, but it eventually began to move and was running up and down Tommy's side, back and chest. The touches started out soothing but they started to become more sensual when Oliver's hand sought Tommy's bare skin. Oliver's hand was under Tommy's shirt and caressing his back when Tommy tilted his head back to look at Oliver. Oliver smiled, "I love you." He leaned forward to kiss Tommy.

Tommy's heart raced. It wasn't the first time Oliver had told him that he loved him, but it was the first time since they entered into their relationship. Oliver's kiss was tender, but Tommy didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to feel Oliver. He moved so he was straddling Oliver's lap and he deepened the kiss. Oliver's arms wrapped around Tommy's waist and pulled him tightly against his chest. His hands slid under Tommy's shirt and he began to push the shirt up. Tommy pulled back so he could lift the shirt over his head. As soon as his nipples were revealed, Oliver's mouth covered one and he began to suck, "Ollie," Tommy gasped with his hands over his head as he struggled to get out of his shirt.

Oliver took pity on him and helped get Tommy's shirt all the way off. At Tommy's insistence, Oliver pulled his own shirt off before he returned his attention to Tommy's nipples. "Tommy," Oliver said into the skin of Tommy's chest, "let's go to the bedroom."

"What?" Tommy pulled back so he could see Oliver's face in the low light. It had been five months of kissing and touching above the waist, but neither of them had seemed ready to move beyond that. Tommy had begun to think that their relationship would never progress physically.

Oliver caressed Tommy's face, "It's been five months and we've danced around this part of our relationship. I've been telling myself it's because we don't want to be awkward in front of Felicity for our first time."

Tommy leaned into Oliver's touch, "I think that's true. Isn't it?"

"She's not here now, so we're out of excuses," Oliver smiled gently. "We can be awkward and fumbling with each other and then wow her when she gets home."

Tommy rested his hands against Oliver's bare chest, "Are you sure?"

Oliver grinned, "Tommy, take me to your bedroom."

Tommy stood up and held out his hands to Oliver. They silently walked hand in hand down the hall to Tommy's bedroom. The door was closed, but before Tommy could open it, Oliver had pushed him up against it and began to devour his mouth. Oliver's hands were everywhere as his tongue wrapped around Tommy's and he began to suck. Oliver made quick work of Tommy's belt and had opened his pants. His fingers skimmed along the waistband of Tommy's boxers as he sought his eyes for permission. Tommy nodded, and Oliver's hand sank below the waistband and took hold of Tommy's cock. "Oliver," Tommy gasped as his boyfriend's hand closed around him and began to pump him. He thrust shallowly into Oliver's hand as he worked the button and zipper on Oliver's pants. It wasn't long before Tommy's hand closed around Oliver and they began to pump each other, matching stroke for stroke. They swallowed each other's groans and gasps as their mouths fought for dominance. Tommy opened the bedroom door and they both stumbled in. They released the grips they had on one another's cocks as they kicked off their shoes and stripped naked. Oliver took Tommy's hands and sat down on the foot of the bed. He pulled Tommy to stand between his legs and then his hands slid around Tommy's hips and pulled him closer. Oliver took Tommy's cock in hand and guided it towards his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick the tip, before swirling around the head. He placed his mouth on Tommy's head and sucked. Tommy's knees buckled and Oliver shifted the hand that was still on his hip across his ass. Tommy's hands landed on the top of Oliver's head when Oliver opened his mouth and swallowed Tommy's cock. "Oh, God, Ollie," Tommy panted when the head of his cock touched the back of Oliver's throat. Oliver's throat contracted as he swallowed and Tommy saw stars behind his eyelids, "Fuck."

Oliver encouraged Tommy to thrust as he continued to suck and lick Tommy's cock. His hand moved from stroking Tommy's shaft to massaging his balls. Tommy knew he was talking but he wasn't sure what he was saying. All he knew was that the fantasy he'd had since he was fifteen was finally coming true. Oliver Queen was looking up at him as he swallowed his cock. It was the look of adoration on Oliver's face that sent Tommy straight to the edge of the precipice and he pushed on Oliver's shoulder in warning. Oliver shook his head and sucked harder. With a roar, Tommy exploded into Oliver's mouth and would've collapsed onto the floor if not for the arm Oliver was using to support him. Oliver continued to work Tommy's cock and balls through his orgasm and then turned them so they were both laying on the bed.

They lay face to face, belly to belly. Oliver hooked a leg over Tommy's hip and Tommy placed a leg between Oliver's thighs. Oliver kissed Tommy, slowly. He broke the kiss and brought his hand to Tommy's face, "Hey, what's this?" he asked as he wiped Tommy's tears. "Are you okay?"

Tommy smiled, "I finally understand why Felicity is so appreciative of your ability to focus."

Oliver laughed, "So, it wasn't a disaster?"

Tommy's fingers gently scratched Oliver's scalp, "It's safe to say that you have a gift."

Oliver kissed both of Tommy's eyelids, his cheeks and the tip of his nose, "So, I've been reading some books." Tommy arched an eyebrow and Oliver laughed, "What can I say? Felicity has been rubbing off on me."

"What kind of books? Gay Sex for Dummies?" Oliver looked like he was being strangled and Tommy tripped over his own tongue, "Is it Gay Sex for Dummies?"

Oliver shook his head and laughed, "No, but I did look for it."

Tommy burst out laughing and flopped onto his back. "I hope you cleared your browser history or Felicity is going to have a field day." When Oliver didn't respond he rolled back over to find a slight pout on his lips that Tommy couldn't resist kissing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. You've been looking at some books."

"I want it to be good for you. I don't want to hurt you," Oliver said quietly, "I thought we could go through the books together and talk about it."

Tommy could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. After all their years of friendship, Oliver could still surprise him, "I'd like that. Thank you."

A smile of relief lit up Oliver's face, "I'll get the books tomorrow and bring them here. We can talk and maybe try some stuff before Felicity comes home." Oliver blushed, "I thought we could watch some porn."

"For educational purposes?" Tommy teased. "I don't think Felicity would approve. She thinks pornography is oppressive."

Oliver's brow furrowed as he probably remembered the evening they discussed their college year porn viewing and Felicity's outraged diatribe against the porn industry, "The books are helpful, but according to Felicity I did poorly in school because I'm a visual learner."

Tommy burst out laughing, "Oh, we're watching porn just so I can watch you tell Felicity why it was necessary. A visual learner - she's so going to use her loud voice."

"I thought it would help us when we practiced," Oliver looked a little lost.

"I think it's a good idea and one we can keep to ourselves," Tommy gently pushed on Oliver's shoulder until he rolled onto his back. He kissed Oliver slowly as his hand trailed up and down his boyfriend's chest. He kissed Oliver right above his heart and smiled, "I think we should practice right now." Tommy's tongue traced the edges of Oliver's nipples until they began to pebble. He tugged on the small erect buds with his teeth and fingers as he studied Oliver's reactions. He'd paid attention whenever he watched Oliver and Felicity together and he liked to think that he'd picked up a few things. Oliver's right nipple seemed to be more sensitive and it drove him wild when Felicity would flick it with her tongue before sucking on it. Tommy's observation skills were rewarded after he tried it out for himself and Oliver's back arched completely off the bed. His half hard cock went hard almost instantly. Tommy spit into his palm before he closed his hand around Oliver's cock and began to pump him slowly. His thumb rubbed across the head of Oliver's cock to collect the moisture beading there. He gave Oliver a lascivious grin before Tommy put his thumb in his mouth and sucked.

Oliver's hips flexed as he watched Tommy suck on his thumb, "Tommy," he begged.

Tommy got up on his knees, gave Oliver a quick kiss before he nudged Oliver's legs apart so he could settle in between them, "Are you ready to lose your, blow job from a guy, cherry?"

Oliver nodded his head vigorously when Tommy wrapped his hand around him and pumped him once before releasing his grip, "Yes."

As Tommy knelt between Oliver's legs and looked upon his naked flesh with his cock erect because of how Tommy made him feel he suddenly felt powerful. Oliver Queen was naked in his bed aching for his touch and Tommy had every intention of making Oliver beg. Oliver began to squirm under Tommy's gaze, "Tell me what you want."

A blush spread across Oliver's cheeks to the top of his ears, "I want you to touch me."

It was all Tommy could do to stop himself from immediately touching Oliver, "How do you want me to touch you?"

Oliver's breathing became heavy, "With your tongue."

Tommy lowered himself onto his belly and rested on his elbows between Oliver's legs. He blew across Oliver's cock and grinned when Oliver's hips rose from the bed. Tommy placed a hand on Oliver's abdomen, right above his pelvis, and he traced the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. Oliver's sharp intake of breath was the only encouragement he needed. His tongue swirled around the head of Oliver's cock before he licked another stripe down his shaft. Tommy's tongue swirled around Oliver's cock and balls over and over again as he waited for Oliver to realize he'd only requested to be touched with his tongue.

"Tom - Tommy," Oliver's breath came in short pants.

"Tell me what you need, Ollie. Tell me what you want,"  Tommy demanded.

"Stop being a god damned tease, "Oliver's hand reached for Tommy. "Use your mouth, please," he begged.

Not wanting to deny Oliver anything, Tommy wrapped his lips around the head of Oliver's cock and slowly took him into his mouth.

"Yes," Oliver gasped as his hands gripped the sheets beside him.

Tommy started off slow. Every time he'd watched Felicity go down on Oliver, he'd been envious. He wanted to know what Oliver felt like. The skin of his shaft was like velvet and Tommy thought he'd never get tired of the feel of Oliver pulsing in his hand or mouth. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the top of Oliver's balls snuggly. His other hand to join his mouth and then increased the speed of his movements. His hand followed his mouth up Oliver's shaft and when Tommy's mouth momentarily released him with a pop, he flicked his wrist and brought the palm of his hand over the head of Oliver's cock before returning his mouth to chase his hand back down the shaft. He flicked his wrist and started the process again, "Oh, fuck," Oliver panted, "fuck, Tommy."

Tommy continued the movement of his mouth, wrist and hand along Oliver's cock while his other hand tugged on his balls. Oliver was covered in sweat and writhing beneath him, "Tommy, please, I'm so close."

Releasing Oliver's balls, Tommy collected his saliva from the base of Oliver's cock and began to massage the area right beneath the sac. He changed his grip around Oliver's cock so his thumb and forefinger created a ring. He covered his teeth with his lips and began to apply a firmer grip. His lips and fingers popped off the head of Oliver's cock and Oliver's back bowed off the bed. "Yes, yes," Oliver chanted.

Tommy pressed a finger firmly against Ollie's puckered hole and his mouth and hand popped off the end of his cock with a quick flick of his wrist when thick ropes of cum squirted onto Oliver's abs and chest. "Tommy," Oliver cried as Tommy's hand pumped him three times before he collapsed beside his partner. Oliver's fingers inched across the bed and laced with Tommy's.

It took a minute for Oliver to catch his breath, "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

Tommy rolled onto his side and leaned on an elbow. He ran his fingers through Oliver's short cropped hair, "You know me, I like to play hard to get."

Oliver smiled and lifted his head to kiss Tommy, "That was incredible."

Tommy kissed Oliver through a smile, "You have Betty Daniels to thank for that. Wow, can that woman give head."

Oliver lifted up onto his elbows, "Wait, Betty Daniels? You mean Ms. Daniels, my mom's social secretary?"

Tommy flopped onto his back, "She was very broken up at your funeral and wanted to comfort me."

"You had sex with my mom's secretary? At my funeral?" Oliver looked stunned and a little horrified.

"Relax, it's not like we had sex on your grave while the minister was talking," Tommy  pulled on Oliver's arm until he was flat on his back. "She just gave me a blow job after the reception. Are you upset?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, I'm just - I thought you were kidding when you said you scored at the funeral."

Tommy sighed, "Well, only one of us was dead at the time and I thought, why not. Besides, you should be grateful, she taught me the thing with the wrist," Tommy lifted his hand and illustrated the twist of his wrist that had so recently rocked Oliver's world.

"Hmmm," Oliver took hold of Tommy's hand, "remind me to send her a thank you note."

Tommy rolled back onto his side and kissed Oliver, "Forget about Betty, you can thank me by perfecting that move for me."

"I think that can be arranged, I'm very good with my hands," Oliver rolled them so his chest was pressed against Tommy's and kissed him deeply. "Why haven't you taught Felicity that move?"

Tommy blushed, "I was saving it for tonight."

"I'm glad you did," Oliver kissed him again. "Come on, let's go take a shower," Oliver's hand slid down Tommy's abs and settled between his legs and grasped his half hard cock, "it looks like you're ready for another round and I have a new move to practice."

Oliver suddenly released Tommy and he sprang from the bed. He stood framed in the doorway of the bathroom, like some Greek God from a renaissance painting, "What are you waiting for, buddy?" his hand extending toward him.

Tommy rolled from the bed and took Oliver's offered hand. As he stood under the hot spray of the shower watching Oliver on his knees with his cock in his mouth, he knew that all of the chasing and the waiting was finally over and it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> It's that time of year where germs spread like wildfire at the office. I've been home sick for the past few days and my muse has decided to take sick leave too. :( I'm hoping to have something up midweek.


End file.
